


No Stopping Area

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cars, Crack, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, deliberate crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: When Arthur became King he didn't know that he would also sign up to this particularly annoying part of his job.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	No Stopping Area

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> _I mean, I am personally here for boys kissing so I don't care of Gwaine drives up in a Porsche as long as Merlin and Arthur kiss  
>  But that's just me_ 😂😂
> 
> so I wrote this in 3 min  
> no beta  
> I blame Tori :*

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

"Can you hear that strange sound?" Arthur threw Merlin a suspicious glance but was too lazy to get out of bed just yet.

"Huh?" Merlin had a short look out of the window just when the roaring sound could be heard again. "Oh, that's just Gwaine. He drove in his Porsche into the court yard." He looked back at Arthur. "You're not gonna like this, but he parked in the no stopping area - again."

"He did WHAT?!" Within seconds Arthur was out of bed. "I need to write him a ticket. Shit I hate being King."

On his way out, he pressed a short kiss to Merlin's lips. "Will be back in a second, love."

"Don't worry." Merlin smiled at him. "You can bring coffee with you on your way back."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I usually don't post such short things. But now it's here xD  
> If you still liked it, please let me know and comment/give me a kudo!


End file.
